


Three's a Crowd.

by Penkindisbestspecibus



Series: Domestic Matters [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penkindisbestspecibus/pseuds/Penkindisbestspecibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they say Two's Company, but Three's a crowd, Tavros decided it was in reference to sleeping together in one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd.

Sleeping together for the first time is a strange experience. Although the three of them had been 'dating' (they rarely went on actual dates, preferring to remain at one of their houses, watching movies or playing ridiculous board games) for about a year, during which some... 'activities' had also taken place, they had rarely shared a bed together, not as a trio. When they say Two's Company, but Three's a crowd, Tavros decided it was in reference to sleeping together in one bed.

Although none of them were particularly tall, thankfully, there was still the issue of three sets of arms and legs. Karkat had silently but rather stubbornly insisted on being in the middle, something both Terezi and Tavros found adorable (but only Terezi mentioned it to Karkat's face). That left them to take either side. Terezi claimed the side against the wall, as she had a habit of shifting around and it was not unheard of for her to fall out of bed when she got particularly restless in her sleep. So Tavros had the other end, something he was a tad uncomfortable with. Call him childish, but a part of him could never shake the fear that there was something lurking under his bed, even as he grew older. Not that he would _ever_ admit it to the other two (although he suspected Terezi already guessed).

So he forced the other two into a tight, form-fitting pile. Karkat, who was apparently secretly just seven kinds of cute and cuddly, chose to latch onto Tavros, using his chest as a makeshift pillow, whilst Terezi spooned him from behind, a mere few inches from the wall. Tavros, for his part, had opted to stretch out an arm and embrace them both in a one-armed hug. It was his duty, as the tallest (if only by an inch) to do these kinds of things after all. Karkat had fallen asleep first, accompanied not by snoring as both of them had secretly feared but with just a little mumbling under his breath about indeterminable things, although Tavros could swear he made out the words 'stupid', 'fucking' and 'asshole' several times. Sometimes in the same sentence.

Terezi was the next to fall asleep, silently, the only sign she wasn't actually just dead was the slight flaring of her nostrils and the occasional twitch. Thankfully, it didn't seem too bad, and Karkat was a deep enough sleeper that the occasional jostle did little to disrupt him. Tavros slipped his eyes shut, taking deeper and deeper breathes in an effort to relax himself enough that he would slip into blissful unconsciousness. Karkat's comforting warmth on his bare chest, and the occasional (again, adorable) mumble combined with Terezi nuzzling his hand almost like it was a pillow let him drift off easier then he had before.

 

Waking up was a slightly less chaotic affair, depending on how you looked at it. Tavros awoke first, deftly pinned down by the sleeping forms of the other two. Karkat had progressed from just using his chest as a pillow, to being half-on and half-off him entirely. Terezi had sprawled out more in the resulting space that had created, and may even have forced Karkat out of the area. The Cuban male decided that maybe actually getting out of bed could wait slightly, and opted to run his slightly numb hand through Terezi's hair.

Terezi woke next, blinking her blind eyes blearily, before mumbling something about 'gross morning breath'. Tavros just chuckled softly, earning him a blind 'stare'. Carefully, and gently, she reached around, leaning over both of them in an attempt to clamber out of bed without disrupting the occupants too much. Successfully leaving the comforting warmth of the bed, she shuffled in the vague direction of the bathroom, sniffing a few times to better get her bearings. Tavros began easing himself out from under Karkat, who only responded by stubbornly clinging to his chest and murmuring something against his skin. Sighing with a vague sense of resignation, he acquiesced to being the sleeping male's body pillow for at least a bit longer.

By the time Karkat finally woke up, a good twenty minutes later, Terezi was sitting on the side of the bed, a bowl of sugary breakfast cereal in her hands, crunching it with idle glee as she 'watched' the duo still in bed. She was kind enough to provide Tavros with some toast, which he was eating one handedly, his other arm too busy being pinned down by the weight of Karkat's body. “Oh. You're uh, finally, awake.” The shorter male blinked wearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he creaked into a sitting position, before glancing at the leering Terezi and the awkwardly chewing Tavros. “... Since when did I have Cinnamon Toast Crunch?” He mumbled quietly, watching as Terezi began crunching delightedly on another spoonful of the sugary treat and milk. “You didn't. I brought it with me.” She said, giving him another leering grin.

 

“... Oh.” He said simply, eyeing it lightly. “You better fucking share, Pyrope.”

“Make me.” Karkat let out a low growl from the bottom his chest, but Tavros swung one of his legs out of bed. “Do you uh, have to do this so uh, early in the, morning?” He said dryly, shuffling over to the bathroom. “Well if she isn't fucking sharing then I'm going to damn well make her.”

“Pffft, as if you _could_ , Candy-ass.” Karkat looked like he was about to pounce on her for that, and Terezi looked as if she was going to enjoy it, so Tavros just grumbled lightly. “At least wait, until she uh, puts the bowl away.”

He shut the bathroom door behind him, followed by the sounds of a scuffle, but thankfully no bowl crashing to the ground. At least they had taken his advice.


End file.
